Athletes and outdoor workers face the elements of being outside and participating in strenuous activity. During summer months, this can lead to severe dehydration and heat stroke without proper care during physical activity. Many athletes and outdoor workers use ice, wet cloths, and cooling packs to keep themselves at comfortable temperatures during the heat of the day. Also cooling packs can be used to relieve pain and swelling from sports related or chronic muscle and joint injuries.
There are bracelets on the market that have gel packets so that the user may freeze the gel and the bracelet is cool for a set amount of time. Gel packets have an inherent problem due to rupture after repeated freezings. There are also sweat band type bracelets made of terry cloth material that can be moistened and worn. However the sweat band bracelets would dry quickly in excessive heat and would not have the capacity to be frozen and worn due to the problems of lack of elasticity once frozen, creating problems for applying the bracelet to the wrist once frozen.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,275,996 issued to Redwood, et al., on Aug. 21, 2001, shows articles with removable elements. Redwood""s invention is unlike the present invention because it has a removable component for comfort such as copper, magnets, blood pressure monitoring systems, foam or gel packs. Also, the present invention does not have a compartment for adding water and freezing, and in the watch embodiment it does not have a detachable face from the bracelet or strap. Additionally, Redwood""s invention has many different embodiments and purposes for its removable components and is not solely for the cooling of the wrist.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,149,617 issued to McNally, et al., on Nov. 21, 2000 shows a tennis elbow band and method. McNally""s invention is unlike the present invention because it is intended for use on the elbow only not the wrist, and it has heating properties for therapy of tennis elbow as well. Also, the packets are frozen separately from the bracelet and are inserted into the interior of the bracelet instead of freezing the entire bracelet. Additionally, McNally""s invention does not have a detachable watch face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,593,769, issued to Wolf, et al., on Jan. 14, 1997, for a polyurethane pad covering for gel filled articles. Wolf""s invention is unlike the present invention because it is gel filled, it is not intended for wear on the wrist, and it is primarily a system for allowing people to use gel filled articles without the gel contacting their skin.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,402 issued to McCoy on Nov. 24, 1992, shows a therapeutic wrap. McCoy""s invention is unlike the present invention because it is an adjustable hook and loop fabric with a compartment for a hot or cold gel pack, does not have a detachable watch face, and does not have a compartment to add water and freeze the bracelet for cooling properties.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,003 issued to Rinehart on Jul. 30, 1991 shows a liquid heat transfer glove. Rinehart""s invention is unlike the present invention because it is a glove or glove lining used for heating a hand and does not provide a bracelet for cooling one""s wrist. Rinehart""s invention also does not have a hollow core for freezing water to cool oneself, and it does not have a a detachable watch face, or arm band mechanism.
Therefore a need has been established for a bracelet that may be filled with water and frozen for cooling one""s wrist, further including a detachable watch face.
The present invention is a bracelet with cooling capabilities. The bracelet has hollow member that can hold a freezable liquid such as water. The user has a removable cap that covers the opening of the bracelet, so that they may remove the cap and put water in the hollow interior and freeze. The bracelet may be emptied and refrozen as many times as is necessary. There is also a detachable watch face to the bracelet so the user may wear the bracelet as a watch and still be cooled by the interior ice.
The bracelet is made of a flexible, metal alloy material that allows the coolness of the interior ice to escape, yet is thick enough to protect the user""s skin from possible ice burn. The metal alloy can be of any composition, which does not heat or cool in ambient temperature. Once frozen the bracelet will keep a cool temperature for several hours before all of the ice is melted and it should be refrozen. A user may temper the time that the bracelet is cool, by tempering the amount of water injected into the bracelet before freezing. A larger amount of water will create a longer melting or cooling period, and a smaller amount of water will create a shorter melting or cooling time.
The cooling bracelet can be manufactured in separate wrist sizes, or in alternate embodiments the bracelet can be manufactured to stretch to fit different wrist sizes.
The hollow member is located on the underside of the bracelet, and expands ⅓ the total length of the bracelet. The hollow section, when filled with frozen liquid, should be placed on the underside of the wrist, directly below the palm for maximum cooling properties.
The detachable watch face is attached to the cooling bracelet via hook and loop fastener material. The detachable watch face is attached to the cooling bracelet on the opposite side of from the hollow member. The detachable watch face is protected from moisture, due to the distance from the hollow member and the layers of hook and loop material.
The hollow member is constructed of a rubber or plastic material to increase the durability of the hollow member and to decrease wicking capabilities as the frozen liquid melts. The hollow member has a plug or stopper that is constructed of a rubber or other pliable material to constrict and expand as necessary. The plug can be totally removable, or attached by a hinged member or a small cord. The hollow member will allow the water or other liquid to cool the user for from one to two hours before totally melted.